


It's Dangerous To Go Alone

by Alienqueen42



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Characters Are Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), Crossover, F/M, Ghost Hunters, Ghosts, Protective Bakugou Katsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienqueen42/pseuds/Alienqueen42
Summary: Pro Hero's Ground Zero, Uravity, Chargebolt and Red Riot are sent overseas to America on a top secret mission, staying in an apartment with Melissa Shield, who is also working on the case.What happens when Ochako and Melissa accidentally let a supernatural entity into their apartment?Good thing Zak Bagans owe's David Shield a favor.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako
Kudos: 31





	It's Dangerous To Go Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So here's a crossover that nobody wanted, that I wrote anyway. My gf is really big into Ghost Adventures and BNHA, and also hardcore ships Kacchako, so I wrote her...whatever this is turning out to be.   
> Enjoy!

“Haunted? Ochako, what do you mean  _ haunted?” _ Izuku’s voice was hesitant on the other end of the line.

“Well, America has a lot of really cool, really old places that claim to be haunted! So, while I’m over here staying with Melissa for this case the agency sent me on, we thought it would be fun to explore a bit!” Ochako explained, voice way to chipper for the situation at hand.

About a year after graduation, a select few heroes from Izuku’s graduating class had been selected for a top secret mission. Izuku’s team, consisting of Shoto, Creati, Ingenium, Brainwash and Deku himself, had stayed behind while Ground Zero’s team, consisting of Red Riot, Chargebolt, Uravity, Melissa Shield and Ground Zero himself, had been sent to gather intel on a suspected villain group in America that was said to have ties to the group formerly known as the League of Villains. 

It had been close to two years since Shigaraki’s downfall, thus eliminating the threat that the League posed on society, however there were always small villain groups looking to mimic Shigaraki’s ideals and form their own groups to wreak havoc on society. Most of the individuals behind these groups were easily taken care of before anything could come of their actions, however this particular group had risen fast and had some pretty big villains involved in the underlying groundwork of putting the group together. They had been pretty lowkey about getting the group together, though one massive slip up on one of their member’s parts a few months ago had clued them in when Red Riot had stumbled into a club meant as a front for sex trafficking. Turns out, the villains had used this front to hide under while they plotted to overthrow the top heroes and put an end to hero society. 

The group that had been sent to America were currently sharing a three bedroom apartment, a bit uptown from where their suspects were suspected to be hiding. This helped with laying low and not arousing suspicion as they worked to uncover the secrets of the villain’s underground organization. There had been a lull recently in the information being brought in by the heroes, but they were far from cracking the case. Ground Zero had let his team know to expect to be in America for no less than six months. Izuku had fought to send Shoto or Brainwash to America instead of Uravity, but the agency in charge was insistent that Uravity was needed on Ground Zero’s team. Izuku felt bad for Ochako having to live with Kacchan for six months or more, but it surprisingly hadn’t been as hard on his friend than he had thought. 

“Yeah, you told me that much, but can we circle back to the fact that you think your apartment is now  _ haunted? _ Are we sure it’s not just Denki making stupid noises at three a.m. to mess with you and Melissa?” 

“No, Deku, I’m positive it is not Denki. We had to block our Alexa from recognizing his voice because he would  _ not _ stop playing Gangnam Style at all hours of the night randomly in other rooms of the apartment. I’m telling you! The music keeps cutting on and off  _ by itself.  _ And we have these candles that Melissa and I may or may not have drunkenly ordered like, seventy-five of, but that’s besides the point. The point is they keep coming on  _ by themselves _ . Plus I really feel like I’m being watched in my sleep. Before you ask, Mr. Hero, when I told Eijiro over breakfast one morning, he turned the place upside down making sure we hadn’t been bugged. There are no cameras or audio recorders. Therefore, the apartment is haunted. Thank you for coming to my Ted Talk.” There was a pregnant pause on the other side of the line, and Ochako was about to check to make sure the call hadn’t been dropped (international calls were a pain in the  _ ass _ ), when Izuku finally replied. 

“I’m sure there are logical explanations about why all of this is happening, Ochako. I mean, what if your WiFi is spotty? Would that activate the music? And what if somebody else living next door happens to have a remote that the signals get crossed on and is turning the candles on? And are you positive that Eijiro checked  _ everywhere _ for wires?” Izuku didn’t believe in ghosts. He was sure there were certain supernatural elements within the real world, but he didn’t believe in ghosts. After what he had dealt with, and everybody in his life he had lost, he couldn’t afford to believe in ghosts. 

“Deku...I know you don’t beli- What the  _ fuck _ was that.” Izuku felt his breath catch in his throat at the shrill tone of voice coming from his best friend. Ochako never cussed, so either she had picked up some of Kacchan’s language over the last two months, or something terrible had just happened. 

“Ochako? Ochako, talk to me, what’s going on?” Izuku was beginning to panic. How much were plane tickets to Texas? How fast could he get there? If he used Full Cowl, would he be capable of crossing the ocean in a single leap? Where were Kacchan and the others? Why aren’t they helping her? Izuku’s thoughts kept flying through his head, and he had begun searching for his passport when Ochako’s voice came back.

“Deku, I’m going to have to call you back. There was uh..There was like, a shadow? Like, a shadow guy? I just saw him walking in the hallway. But then he disappeared. I’m sure it’s not a villain with a shadow quirk, don’t even give me a lecture. I just… I need to go investigate, okay? Love you! Tell Shoto I say hi! I’ll talk to you later, bye!” And with that, the line went dead on Izuku’s end. 

  
  


Ochako was trying really hard to take deep, calculated breaths to prevent herself from freaking out. She had definitely just seen a shadow guy walk out of their bathroom and dissipate into thin air once in the hallway. She inched out of her’s and Melissa’s shared bedroom, careful not to make a noise. Melissa was working late at the lab, but waking up the boys was always rough.

“Hello?” She whispered out into the hallway, knowing nobody was going to answer her. She heard her heartbeat in her ears as adrenaline coursed through her. She was a pro hero, dammit! She shouldn’t be scared of… of what? A  _ ghost? _ She shook her head, attempting to clear her thoughts. Putting on a brave face, she pointed out into the hallway at seemingly nothing. 

“Listen!” She whisper-yelled, “I’m not scared of you! If you think you can come in here and spook us, then you have another thing comi-” The end of her sentence was cut off with a shriek as a candle on one of the shelves in the hallway toppled over, rolling onto the floor with a thud. 

She heard the creak of a door open behind her. Without thinking, she spun around, throwing a punch in defense before even seeing her attacker. Instead of colliding with her target, something grabbed her fist, stopping her in her tracks. 

“What the fuck, Pink Cheeks?” Katsuki growled, looking at her fist that was currently caught in his hand. His eyes looked bleary with sleep, wearing nothing but a pair of loose gray sweatpants that hung low on his hips, and his hair was messier than normal, making Ochako’s heart lurch at the sight of him, though she told herself it was the adrenaline. 

“Oh, h-hey, Katsuki!” She stuttered over her words. Too much was happening for it being this late. 

“Yeah. Hey. You wanna explain why the fuck you’re knocking shit over right outside my door, then trying to sock me in the face when I finally get up to tell you to kindly  _ knock it the fuck off?” _ His voice was gruff and irritated, though he kept his volume down. Ochako realized he was trying to not wake up the other boys that slept across the hall. 

“I wasn’t the one that knocked anything over! And- Wait, did you say finally tell me to knock it off? Katsuki, I’ve been in my room all evening. Have you been hearing noises?” Her defensive tone turned intrigued as she attempted to get information out of him about their supernatural roommate that seemed to have moved in. 

“Yes, I’ve been hearing fucking noises, you’re loud as shit!” Katsuki hissed, his face turning even more sour.

“No no no, Katsuki, you don’t understand. I’ve been talking to Deku on the phone for two whole hours in my room. I haven’t left my room! This proves we have a ghost!” Ochako didn’t know whether to be excited for the knowledge, or scared out of her mind because, well,  _ they have a ghost. _

“Oi what the fuck, there is no fucking ghost. Tch.” Katsuki snarled, looking at her like she had grown three heads. 

They both jumped in unison when there was a loud clatter coming from the area of the kitchen. 

“Oh my god, Katsuki. The ghost.” Ochako whispered in awe. Half of her wanted to go investigate, the other half of her was saying to go curl up in bed, because everybody knows that ghosts can’t touch you if you’re under the blankets. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Katsuki groaned as he made his way to the kitchen to investigate the noise. Curiosity getting the better of her, Ochako followed hesitantly, making sure to keep a few paces behind the explosive blond just in case. 

Katsuki made his way into the kitchen, flipping on the lights as he went. He stood in the middle of the kitchen with his hands on his hips, looking around for anything out of place for several seconds, before turning to look at Ochako, who was hovering in the doorway. 

“See? No fucking supernatural fuck is here trying to-” Before he could finish his sentence, the lights flickered above him several times, the temperature in the room seemed to drop several degrees as a few of their notebooks were promptly knocked from the table into the floor, reports from their investigation flying out and swishing through the air as they settled to the ground. 

“Oh yeah? No supernatural what now? What were you saying, Katsuki?” Ochako was shaking, but she’d be damned if she passed the opportunity to rub it in the blond’s face that he was wrong. Both Ochako and Katsuki spun towards the hallway before either of them could say anything else due to a bedroom door and footsteps being heard. Several seconds later, a very sleep-rumpled Eijiro clad in only a tshirt and boxers, as well as a very disgruntled and confused Denki clad in a tshirt and a pair of sweats were standing in the doorway to the kitchen. 

“Bro, what’s wrong? Are we under attack?” Eijiro made his way to stand next to Katsuki, arms up in a fighting position while Denki pushed Ochako slightly behind him while he took note of his surroundings. 

“Wh-No, we’re not under attack Shitty Hair, what the fuck?” Katsuki snapped, looking more and more irritated the longer he was being kept awake. 

“Dude, uh, I thought you were over the whole ‘not asking for help because I can handle everything myself’ thing? We heard you yell for help, so we came.” Denki explained.

“Guys, Katsuki didn’t call for help…” Ochako said hesitantly as she placed a hand on Denki’s shoulder to move around him. 

“No, yeah, we definitely heard Blasty call for help.” Eijiro was adamant about the fact that they had heard Katsuki. 

“Maybe it was the ghost?” Ochako asked. Surely Katsuki would admit there was a ghost after what had just happened, and surely one of the other boys would have noticed things being odd and out of place recently. 

“Ghost?!” Denki exclaimed.

“We have a what?!” Eijiro asked, looking more confused than anything. 

“There is  _ no fucking ghost.” _ Katsuki snapped over the other two. It was then that Melissa stepped through the front door, carrying a small bag with her. 

“Oh, so you guys noticed too? Cool, so I’ve been at the lab recently to make our own EMF detector and to grab some other equipment we might need. I have a night vision camera, some-” 

“Wait wait wait, just hold on for one fucking second. You’re saying there  _ is _ a ghost? And you want us to… what, exactly? Catch it?” Katsuki asked in disbelief. 

“Not exactly,” Melissa started, as she began sitting her equipment on the table, “Y’see, I was worried because it was knocking things over, and seemed to have quite a bit of energy. It would be terrible if some of Japan’s top heroes ended up injured from a supernatural being during a mission, so I grabbed some equipment, and made a few phone calls. See, Papa has a lot of contacts, and a lot of people owe him favors, so I was able to touch base with a small group of people that owe him a favor. They aren’t heroes, but they specialize in paranormal investigations, and might be able to come out here to see what’s going on. They might also be able to give us resources to contact somebody who can get rid of it.” Melissa finished setting her gear up on the table, and looked up to see three vastly different expressions. 

Denki looked confused, Eijiro looked hesitant, and was glancing back and forth between Melissa and Katsuki as though they were the two in charge of making this decision. Ochako looked giddy, while Katsuki looked annoyed. 

“I don’t need any sort of bullshit ‘paranormal investigators’ to come into my work space and tell me that we’re haunted so he can make a quick buck on Round Face over there getting spooked too easily.” Katsuki’s voice was stern, leaving almost no room for argument from either of the two girls. 

Almost. 

“Cool! I knew you would say that, that’s why I just went ahead and invited them!” Melissa chirped. “They’ll be here tomorrow by noon!”


End file.
